Mericcup shorts
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: This is going to be where I put Mericcup short stories. As well as special holidays stories.
1. Christmas gift

**Christmas gift**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! I wanted to make a Mericcup Christmas short! This is about everyone going to Rapunzle's Christmas party having fun, and ext. Merida didn't want to go to the party and later changes her mind. When Hiccup show's up, Merida she gets shy and goes outside for a bit. Blah blah blah, yea so this is a Modern AU. IDK if I want them to be in collage or not but, you can think whatever you want. Hope you enjoy bye! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mistletoe kiss~<strong>

It was around 5:30, Merida was at her room lying on top of her bed trying to sleep. Phone calls made her sit straight up. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her best friend Rapunzel. Merida sighed for a second and answered. "Hello?" Merida answered. "Come on!" Rapunzel complained. "It's going to be fun! Trust me." Rapunzel finished. Merida groaned at her friend's voice. "Ye know, I dun't want to go..." Merida replied. "There's going to be games, food and presents!" Rapunzel spoke with excitement. Merida sighed and looked towards her window in her room.

"And a certain someone will come!" Rapunzel teased Merida. "Who?" Merida asked. "The one you have a crush on~!" She teased again. Merida blushed at her comment and stuttered a bit. "I-I... H-he's coming?" Merida asked. "Yes. This would be a perfect time for you two to get together." Rapunzel answered with excitement. "Ie-I.. W-what ye talking about? Hiccup and me? Th-Thats..." Merida didn't finish. Rapunzel giggled at her friend. "Call me if you change your mind." Rapunzel spoke. "Bye!" Rapunzel said farewell to her friend. "Ra- Rapuzel!"

Merida called her friend, but she had already hanged up. Merida sighed, and lay back on her back. Since she can remember, she always had a crush on Hiccup. Putting her right arm on her forehead, she didn't know what to think. Now she either has to say yes or no. Merida lay there, thinking in her head if she wanted to go to the party or not. She sat up and sighed. (Why not?) She spoke in her head. (Hiccup could be there... And maybe..) (An image of Hiccup in her head appeared. Hiccup came up to her and kissed on the lips.

She was surprised at first, but close her eyes and kissed back.) With that, she shook her head from her daydream. She didn't realize that she was blushing. A groan came from her mouth. Merida got up from her bed and got a present from her closet. It was a Christmas gift for Hiccup. Merida turned to her bed where her phone was waiting for her. Merida put the Christmas present on her desk and went to her bed to pick up her phone. Merida then called her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Party~<strong>

Merida knocked on the door holding a Christmas gift for Hiccup. The door opened and Rapunzel was there to greet her. Merida and Rapunzel went to the living where everyone was. There was Jack sitting with North, Easter, Sandy, Tooth, Eugune, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid, Eret and the Twins. Everyone was here except one person. Merida looked around and didn't see the person she wanted to see. Rapunzel went to sit with her boyfriend Jack while Merida sat with Astrid and the others.

Merida didn't mind sitting with Astrid. She and Astrid were best friends. But time had past and she got board. She was about to go to the back yard and sit on the bench outside the snow. But Rapunzel yelled. "Guy's! Guess who finally showed up!" Rapunzel yelled with a smile. "Sorry, I got caught up!" It was Hiccup. Merida was starring right at him. Hiccup took off his coat and hanged it up. Then he looked towards Merida. "Hey Merida." Hiccup greeted. "H-hi Hiccup." Merida stuttered. "Come on love birds!" Jack yelled out loud. Merida gave a stern look at Jack. "Shut ye mouth frosty!" She yelled. At the time Hiccup was blushing a little. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Here Merida." Hiccup finally spoke. He gave the gift to Merida. "I ordered this two months ago. It was sub post to come last weekend. That's why I was late." Hiccup smiled as he handed to gift to Merida. Merida received the gift and opened it. Her eye's opened when she saw what her gift was. It was the expensive part she wanted for her bow. Merida didn't have the money at the time. "Thank ye Hiccup" Merida spoke. Hiccup smiled at her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-ie gut something for ye to." Merida stuttered. She handed her Christmas gift to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled as he received the gift and opened it. It was a tool pocket wasn't too small. But it was affordable for Merida. "Thanks Merida..." Hiccup spoke with a smile. "If you two love birds are done. Join us for our next game." Jack yelled. Merida looked towards Jack with an annoyed look. "If ye want to keep that pretty face of yours Frosty, ye better keep that mouth shut!" Merida yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Time passed~<strong>

Some time passed and Merida had gotten board. All of her friends were playing videos games against each other. What made it worst is when Hiccup was sitting next to her. She would lose to Hiccup and didn't know what to say because she didn't want to show her blush. But she went outside of the house and sat on a chair next to another chair outside. She sighed deeply; since she wish the party was over. "What are you doing here?" Merida turned her head and saw Hiccup standing at the glass sliding door.

"I-ie... Ie-... Wanted to get fresh air." Merida stuttered. Hiccup knowing here didn't believe her. "Is there something bothering you?" Hiccup asked. "N-nu..." Merida replied fast. Hiccup walked up towards here and sat in the chair that was next to her. "Come on Merida. You can tell me anything." Hiccup spoke. Merida looked away and didn't want to say anything. Her heart was beating fast whenever she saw or was near Hiccup. Merida looked back at Hiccup.

She wanted to tell him but the words weren't coming out. A whistle caught bother of their attention. Hiccup and Merida looked to the door and saw Jack and Rapunzel standing there. "Come on kiss you two!" Rapunzel yelled. Hiccup and Merida blushed at Rapunzel's comment. "Wh-what?" Hiccup questioned. Jack pointed his finger up, and to the two looked up seeing Mistletoe hanging above them. It was hanging on the overhead where the chairs were. It wasn't to low for you to notice when you go outside.

"Ie swear Frosty! When I'm done, I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Merida yelled irritated. Jack put his hands up in defense and pointed to his girlfriend. "Hey, wasn't my idea." Jack spoke. Merida let a sigh out and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup was blushing himself, but they couldn't get out of this situation. "Well, since we can't get out of this situation. There's something I've been meaning to tell you Merida." Hiccup uttered. Merida didn't know what's to come. She thought Hiccup was going to kiss her, (Which she would enjoyed XD) but instead he has to tell her something. Hiccup took a deep breath and let his feelings out.

"I've had feelings for you, since we were teens. I wanted to wait to tell you, but I guess this is a perfect time." Hiccup smiled. Merida smiled and let her feeling out to. "Me to.." Merida replied softly. She looked down and blushed. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on her chin. Merida looked up towards Hiccup. "Merry Christmas Merida" Hiccup spoke as he pulled her into a kiss. Merida was surprised at first but fell into the kiss and kissed him back. Jack and Rapunzel were smiling at their friends for finally confessing their feelings to each other. The party was over, Hiccup and Merida were happy to be together. It was to best Christmas Merida had in years. However Jack was still not out of trouble by Merida and got a mouth full from her after to party. But in the end Hiccup and Merida gave each other the best Christmas present, they could give to each other.

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry I didn't post anything yet. I've been really busy since it's Christmas. I was writing this story for some time and I really wanted to post this soon as I got the time. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Bye! :D <strong>


	2. I love her

**~I love her~**

**Author's note: Hey guy's! This is a short I wanted to write this in a different story that I wanted to do, but ended up being a short. I had a great time writing this, I like this ending. I hope you guys like this ending. Amway's enjoy!**

**~I love her~**

He couldn't believe it himself. He was going to do something surprising, stupid, and dangerous. It would make him a traitor to his own people. But did he care, no. For all he could care the world could hate him. "The gods hate me" Hiccup mumbles to him self. He was flying on his best friend Toothless to get to the place where the war started. Scotland. There he fell in love with a girl. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever meet. Her name was Merida. She was the princess of Dunbroch.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash back~<strong>

One day Hiccup was flying with his flying suit with his best friend, till he crashed. He didn't know, but he went into enemy territory. He woke up to find his best friend with him and a girl with red curl hair not far from him. Not knowing where he was he introduce himself to Merida. The two became good friends; even to the point where they both found out they found love within each other. Even if they both found out, they were each other's enemies the two didn't care.

Their love was more powerful than hate. But, that didn't last. One night Hiccup was caught kissing Merida in the forest and the guards captured him. Merida pleaded to let him go but he was going to be executed due to being on forbidden land. Lucky His father came just in time to stop it and get his son out of the trouble. But it didn't end there. The two leaders ended up calling war on each other. Hiccup's father found out the truth about Hiccup's night travel.

"How could you do this to us son?" His father asked. "Dad look, I-... Looked I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone... I-It just-" He was interrupted by his father. "It just what?!" His father yelled. "All this time I thought-... Do you realize what you've done!?" His father yelled. "Dad, just listen..." Hiccup tried to explain to his father but he wouldn't listen. "They've killed hundreds of us!" "And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Why do you care so much about that Scott then us?" His father asked. "She is not just a Scott dad! She has a name! Her name his Merida. Yes..." Hiccup sighed. "She is the princess of Dunbroch, but she is not like the other's. For all we know this war that has been going on even before I was born. This war has done nothing but bring misery and bloodshed." Hiccup let his feelings out on this war. "Bloodshed?" Stoick questioned. "They killed your mother!" Stoick yelled. "I KNOW!" Hiccup yelled back.

"You think, I hate them just as much as much as you!." Hiccup spoke. "But seeing even this war, battles and blood... Even before I met Merida... Has given a different point of view on this war. What do you think mom would think of this now?" Hiccup shouldn't have spoken what he did because it ticked his father off. "Don't bring your mother into this!" Stoick yelled. "DAD! Let it go! Yes I know they killed mom, but that was long ago. Nothing will bring her back!" Hiccup yelled. A silence fell in the room.

"All this bloodshed won't bring her back dad! Nothing will." Hiccup spoke. "All you care about is that wretched girl!" Stoick yelled. "Merida has a name!" Hiccup was getting more frustrated with his dad. "Why is she more important then taking care of your own people?" "I care about our people it's just-" "What is she to you than us?" "We want this war to st-" "Seeing that girl, has done nothing but caused more trouble to us-" "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Hiccup yelled.

Silence fell. Hiccup's father's eyes widen and he said this. Of course he had hatred for his son but what could he do. Hiccup was his son. "I-... I love her." Hiccup said again. Stoick lifted his hand in a positing to smack Hiccup's face, but he couldn't do it. Hiccup waiting for the blow was surprised at his father when he walked away. The last words he said before leaving the great hall. "Get out..." Stoick said softly. Hiccup stood there surprised didn't even know what to say.

He was exiled. He came to the only place he wished to be with. Scotland, why? Because Merida was there. Later that day, Merida showed Hiccup; about a person she knew who had the same name as his mother. She told him about how she found Valaka injured and hurt badly. She was eight at that time. Valaka got help from Merida's mom and she became Merida's personal maiden. She couldn't remember who she was but at least she remember her language she grew up with.

Valaka was one of their translators. Hiccup saw Valaka and didn't recognize her. But Valaka had her memories came back when she saw her son. Hiccup couldn't believe all this time; her mother was alive all because of Merida. But that came to an end when the war between the Viking and Scotts came. Merida and Hiccup we're the one were in between the fight and ended up ending the fight, almost dying for the war. The two were badly injured unconscious but still alive.

Hiccup regains his conscious before they left Scotland. Then the time was to show his mother. Hiccup brought his mother to his father, and the Vikings rejoice, for their clan leader's wife was back. Stoick couldn't be happier that day. But even in the end of the fight, they were still forbidden. This enraged Hiccup, since what they did didn't change anything. But they had no choice but to go back to their homes even if his dad tried to talk to the king this time.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flash back~<strong>

It had been a month since the war and Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He left home to see the king for himself. Only asking for one thing, his daughter's hand. In this he knew, his father would hate him for doing this... But he couldn't stand to wait anymore. His father did welcome him back to the clan, but it didn't change his heart. Even his father tries to make him forget. (You can't change the heart. The heart tells of what their feelings are.)

Dunbroch was in his vision and him and his best friend we're excited to seeing the land coming closer and closer. But before they went to land, Hiccup hesitated. Should he do this? Would this be the right choice? He remembered his mother telling him, do what he thinks is right. (Follow your heart.) "Follow my heart." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Castle~<strong>

He people were shocked of course, seeing that a Viking came with a dragon. He rolled his eyes as the villagers stared in aww, since he thought they would remember what happened. Nothing less he went to the castles doors and the guards pointed their spears at him. "Halt!" They yelled. "I have business with your king." Hiccup spoke. Toothless growled at the two guards. "Put ye spears down!" All three of them turned around seeing Merida behind Hiccup.

He stared at her as she did to him. One, two, three steps and the two came together hugged what felt an eternity. They let go of each other and Merida turned to the guards. "Open the door!" She called. The guards opened the door at her request and soon the two went inside. Before they finally went to the throne room, Merida pulled onto Hiccups arm. Hiccup turned seeing her face in fear. Tears were appearing in her eyes. Tears were about to fall.

"Hiccup..." She spoke. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on her cheek. As he did that Merida closed her eye's letting the tears fall down her face. One, two, three and another. Still falling down her face. Hiccup kissed her forehead and turned to see her father. At this point, he didn't know what could happen. He could die, captured, or thrown out for all he knows. But one thing they couldn't change was his feelings for Merida.

"Merida?" Her father was surprised seeing her with the man she was forbidden to see. She stood her ground next to Hiccup not saying a word, even if her father wanted her to say something. "Your highness, I came here to ask you a question alone." Hiccup spoke. Fergus didn't say anything. He sat in his throne looked at the two then called for Maudie. He told her to bring Merida to her room. Merida refused of course but Hiccup looked at her in the eye's telling her it will be all right.

She left to her room not knowing what will happen but hopping this will end well. Hiccup and Fergus was left alone. "Why did you come here?" Fergus asked. "I-... I came here to asked you a question." Hiccup answered. "Then asked your question..." Fergus spoke. "Sir, I know how you feel about me being with your daughter. But you can't change to fact that I love your daughter." Thus all his feelings went out. As if he rehearsed what he said, he spoke what he thought in his head.

"You keep your daughter away even though you know she loves me." Hiccup spoke. "What is ye point?" Fergus was getting impatient. Hiccup sighed and at last, his question was going to be reviled. (I love you Merida, not matter what.) "I wish for your daughter's hand!" Hiccup yelled. This stunned the king leaving speechless in his chair. He looked down at the ground, thinking of what to say. "Ye came here all this way, knowing ye could have been captured? Or worse?" Fergus spoke. Hiccup didn't say anything. He just waited for his answer.

"Ie tell ye lad. This is surprising. Even Lord's Dingwall's son couldn't do this." Fergus spoke. "I've realized, may be time to change this rule we have on ye two." Fergus spoke. "I must ask first." There was a pause. "Du ye love my daughter?" Fergus question. Hiccup could easily answer that question. "I love your daughter with all my heart. Even if she is a highlander." Hiccup spoke his feelings out. Fergus nod his head and looked up. "Merida!" Fergus called.

Hiccup looked up seeing Merida hiding behind a pillar where the stairs are. Merida came out of hiding and had one hand one her arm shyly. "Come here." Her father spoke. Merida did as what her father said and went to him. Her stood next to hiccup smiling. Hiccup couldn't think at first when he found out she was hiding this whole time. (She heard!?) "Does this man truly make ye happy?" Her father asked. Without a drought she answered with a nod, while looking at Hiccup.

Fergus looked at her daughter and knew he had to do. "Ie see..." Fergus spoke. "Make her happy Hiccup. Treat her well." Fergus finally answered. Merida and Hiccup rejoice over the answer and hugged. Hiccup pulled Merida up and swung her around then letting her stand on her feet. Hiccup then went on one leg and pull out a ring he made. "Merida Dunbroch. Will you marry me?" Hiccup question. The moment he was waiting for her answer. "YES!" She yelled. He smiled and slipped the ring on her ring finger and the two kissed.

Soon the Vikings were allowed to come to Scotland again and Merida and Hiccup were married. Having a son named Stoick and three daughters. (Sorry idk what to name them -_-) On that day to the next was the best day's of their lives. And their stories lived on, till this day.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: All right I hope you guy's enjoyed that short I made. I had fun, and I'm working on my other stories as well. Sorry it's coming slow; time had been hard to come by when writing these stories. Don't worry I will post them eventually and I hope to write more in the future for you guy's to read. And all in all thank you guy's for reading and I wish you all to have a nice day. BYE! :D <strong>


End file.
